


rise and shine

by MxTicketyBoo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sex, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo
Summary: But sometimes, when he’s like this, Claude can’t resist the temptation of soft, sleepy Felix.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill! Please note, as stated in the tags, **Claude and Felix are in an established relationship and the sleep sex/somnophilia is totally consensual** , as permission has been granted before this fic begins. It's not meant to be dub-con at all, but if the idea makes you uncomfortable, please protect yourself and skip this one! 
> 
> This takes place at some non-specific point during the war phase, Golden Deer route. Marked for spoilers just in case.
> 
> The [prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=479964):
>
>> felix is so soft and sweet when he sleeps... it'd be nice for him to not fight and pretend he doesnt want it every time they have get intimate, right?
>> 
>> can be cis or trans felix  
> (not required but encouraged)  
> \+ established relationship  
> \+ responsive felix  
> \+ felix is very sweet when he wakes up and is still sleepy, and claude gets flustered by it
> 
>   
> Thanks to dustofwarfare for the beta read and encouragement! <3 

Felix is sweet in his sleep. Years ago, during their academy days, long before they found their way to a place where they could share a bed, let alone anything more, Claude sometimes watched Felix and wondered if he remained as sharp and unyielding as a blade, even in repose. Instead, Felix just... softens, all those jagged edges smoothed and blunted like sea glass tumbled in the ocean, weathered by water and salt.

It’s only then Claude finally feels he can risk touching Felix without cutting his hands to shreds.

Claude loves Felix awake, when every word, every glance, every step is a challenge. Being with Felix reminds him of a sparring match; Claude constantly has to watch his footing, keep his head up, stay on guard. Felix doesn’t scheme, but he approaches every situation the way he does a brawl—with a swift directness many people find jarring, if not downright rude. But to Claude, who feels the need to carefully craft everything he says, who never speaks without an ulterior motive, who views every interaction strategically, as a mental chess match, a game to be won, Felix’s brand of brutal honesty is like a breath of fresh air. He knows Felix will always tell him the truth, even when it hurts. _Especially_ then.

That honesty is what eventually prompted Claude to make his move. Why he approached Felix like a skittish cat—in slow, cautious increments—until he was allowed close enough to pet and touch. Until, finally, he was blessed to experience Felix reaching tentatively back.

They tumbled into bed together, yet even that was another battle. Felix seemed incapable of simply letting go. He responded grudgingly whenever Claude initiated kisses or hugs, though his blushes and trembling hands always betrayed his eagerness when their embraces turned heated. Still, it felt as if Felix couldn’t let himself have even _one_ good thing without treating it as another mission to complete, another skirmish to quell. He never yielded without making Claude fight for it. Every scrap of affection Claude received from Felix was hard-won, which made him appreciate them all the more.

Some men wouldn’t enjoy a relationship that felt like a constant power struggle. But what people learn about Claude—what _Felix_ eventually learned about Claude—is he’s a contrary bastard who thrives on competition. He’s a flower that emerges from a crack in a rock face, overcoming the odds when even nature works against him. Claude will happily take whatever Felix sends his way. Always. He may long for peace and a unified Fódlan, for borders to be torn down and understanding to grow between the people who make up the two halves of his whole, but the truth is, he’s never liked things easy. He loves adrenaline and the thrill of the chase, and Felix is like the wildest of unbroken wyverns. Claude doesn’t want to tame or harness him; he just wants to go along for the ride.

But sometimes, when he’s like this, Claude can’t resist the temptation of soft, sleepy Felix. One who arches unashamedly into his touches, who moans and parts his thighs and lets Claude _in_ without making the intimacy feel like another form of combat.

They have an understanding now, after these many months together. Claude has open-ended permission to touch Felix however he pleases while he sleeps, to suck him and push inside him, to wake Felix with his cock and his fingers or the lash of his tongue.

Claude loves slow, sleepy sex. Loves the sensation of Felix gasping awake on a shudder of pleasure, those hands reflexively reaching for him and clutching at his back as Claude begins to thrust.

He grabs the bottle of oil they keep at their bedside. The room is shadowy with pre-dawn light, but he can see all he needs to: Felix lying next to him, his nightshirt a concession to the enduring chill that lingers in the monastery’s stone walls, no matter what the temperature outside. It’s always cold here in the mountains where Garreg Mach is nestled. Claude can’t wait to return to Almyra, to slowly roast under the blazing sun and dry desert heat. If he’s lucky, he’ll be able to convince Felix to accompany him. Of course, that will entail fessing up to actually being royalty, but one step at a time. For now, Claude has more pressing matters to attend to.

Felix is turned away from him, asleep on his stomach with one knee drawn up. Claude coats his fingers in oil, stoppers the bottle, and carefully sets it aside again. He presses a gentle kiss to Felix's nape and reaches down to slip his hand beneath the hem of the nightshirt. Claude finds Felix’s entrance and circles it with the pad of his index finger before slowly pressing the tip inside.

Felix’s breathing stutters and his head stirs on the pillows, but he doesn’t wake. Claude slips closer, a line of body heat against Felix’s side. He pushes the finger in to the last knuckle, eases out, back in, slow, deliberate thrusts until the muscle feels relaxed enough to accept another.

When he slides in a second finger, Felix jerks and moans quietly. Claude peers at his face, but Felix’s eyes are still closed, his chest rising and falling steadily. His long hair is like a spread of dark ink where it falls against the pillowcase.

Claude is entranced by him, by the way the furrow that normally lurks between Felix’s brows has vanished beneath the intensity of his slumber, the way his lips are full and parted instead of turned down at the corners or pressed into a line of displeasure. Felix is beautiful, always, even when he looks angry, but like this, he’s so incredibly lovely Claude’s heart trips against his rib cage.

Dropping light kisses along the side of Felix’s neck, Claude gingerly works him open. Felix is responsive, in spite of his sleep, rocking back instinctively against Claude’s touch. Claude stifles a groan, his cock throbbing between his legs like he’s the one with a pair of fingers inside him. The tip grows slick as pre-come leaks from the slit. Felix feels so tight and hot, Claude only manages to resist for a couple more minutes before snagging the bottle of oil and spilling a small puddle into his palm. He uses it to slick his cock, smears the rest around Felix’s hole, and then puts it back with much less care than the first time.

Claude lifts Felix’s leg and drapes it over his own thigh as he positions himself and eases slowly inside. Once he’s buried to the hilt, he pauses for a few moments, relishing the warm grip of Felix’s body. It feels so good Claude groans aloud this time, a mash of syllables that sounds like Felix’s name.

Still, Felix barely stirs. Claude starts moving, just little nudges of his hips at first, pressing in deep, grinding, but as the pleasure builds, his control starts to slip. Soon, the motion of his hips speeds up, until he gets tired of the limitations and lack of leverage in this position. He withdraws carefully and turns Felix onto his back. Felix’s eyelashes flutter as Claude presses his knees to his chest and slides home again, yet he remains lost in his slumber.

This is the longest Claude has ever gone without Felix waking up, and for some reason, it only spurs him on. He lets Felix’s legs fall to the sides and braces his palms on the mattress so he can thrust as hard and fast as he needs to.

Felix’s head thrashes against the pillows and he tips his chin up, moaning. His face is flushed, his hands fisted in the sheets, and Claude expects his eyes to snap open at any second. But they don’t.

“ _Mmm._ ” Claude bites his lower lip and shoves in as deep as he can. Felix must be tired to the bone after the mission they completed yesterday. He’d used so much reason magic fighting off all those armored soldiers. By the time they returned to the monastery, he'd been staggering from fatigue. Claude helped him bathe, ensured he ate dinner, and tucked him into bed hours before he retired himself after a strategy meeting with Teach and Judith.

The exhaustion must be riding Felix hard, if he can sleep through this. Why that arouses Claude so much, he can’t say, but it _does._ Guilt flashes through him, but he can’t stop. He reminds himself he has Felix’s consent to do this whenever he pleases, and from the noises Felix is making, he’s enjoying himself. Claude is determined to make whatever dream Felix is having amazing.

He closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in it, the rhythm their bodies create as Felix unconsciously arches against him, the feel of Felix so hot and tight, his _sounds_ , tiny cries and breathless gasps. Claude’s getting close, beads of sweat sliding down his back, his mouth parted on a tormented moan. The bed creaks from the force of his movements, and _fuck,_ he can’t believe Felix is _still_ asleep. The thought riles him up so much he starts coming without warning, and the shout he releases is probably loud enough to wake people in _other_ rooms.

Claude pants through it, helpless to stop the shallow little thrusts as his orgasm washes over him. He just barely remembers to catch his weight on his elbows when he half-collapses on top of Felix.

Hands touch his back, and Claude jerks, his eyelids flying open. Beneath him, Felix is finally awake, his eyes the reddish amber of Albinean berry tea in the golden glow of dawn.

“Felix,” Claude gasps. “How long have you…?”

Felix’s hands move up to the damp hair at his nape. He smiles sleepily. “Only the last couple of minutes. You—” the word breaks on a yawn “—you looked like you were having a good time. Mmm. Thought I’d let you finish.”

Claude feels the flush on his face intensify. He’d gotten fairly aggressive at the end there. More than he ever had without Felix being awake. “Did I hurt you?”

Felix shakes his head. “No.” He arches up against Claude, his rigid cock bumping along the muscles of Claude’s abdomen. “But if you wouldn’t mind…”

“Of course.” Claude slides down Felix’s body and takes his cock into his mouth without preamble. He can tell Felix is already close by the way the shaft pulses against his tongue. Claude moans at the taste of him, at the scent of him, so concentrated here. He traces the crown, dips into the slit, lapping up pre-come.

Felix gasps, his hands finding Claude’s hair and urging him down. Claude lets Felix guide him, lets Felix fuck into his throat until Felix peaks, mere moments later, shuddering as he spills warm and salty in Claude’s mouth.

“Not a… bad way to wake up…” Felix says as he struggles to catch his breath.

Claude presses one last sucking kiss to his cock, eliciting a sharp shiver, and then leans up to share the taste with Felix.

“I could do this every morning,” Claude tells him.

Felix’s laugh is more of a huff than anything, but it makes Claude grin. “Not on your life, von Riegan,” Felix says. “I like my sleep. You’d better learn to keep it in your pants sometimes.”

Claude winks at him. “Good thing I don’t usually wear pants in bed.” Then he covers Felix’s body with his own and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time ever filling a prompt for a kinkmeme. Please be gentle, dear readers! XD
> 
> Come find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/MxTicketyBoo), if you'd like to chat about FE3H!


End file.
